Tagalog RuneScape Wiki:Administrators
See also - 'Requests for adminship, '' '''Administrators, or sysops, are editors who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Those include protecting and deleting pages, blocking other editors, and undoing these actions as well. RuneScape Wiki's practice is to grant this access to anyone who has been an active and regular RuneScape Wiki contributor for a while, is familiar with and respects Tagalog RuneScape Wiki policy, and is generally a known and trusted member of the community. Any user can behave as if they are an administrator (provided they do not falsely claim to be one), even if they have not been given the extra administrative functions. Users doing so are more likely to be nominated as full administrators by members of the community and more likely to be chosen when they are finally nominated. From early on, it has been pointed out that administrators should never develop into a special subgroup of the community,but should be a part of the community like anyone else only equipped with a few more tools to do some chores that would potentially be harmful if everyone were entrusted with them. The community does look to administrators to perform essential housekeeping chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. Since administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, users seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In general, administrators acting in this role are neutral. They do not have any direct involvement in the issues they are helping people with. What can administrators do? The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators. * Edit fully protected pages. * Semi- and fully-protect and unprotect pages. * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. * Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. * Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. **One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. Disputed content deserves an explanation, either in the edit summary or on the talk page, and it is not nice to omit that (either by rolling back, or by leaving the summary field blank). * Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace or MediaWiki:Monobook.css * Can view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. * Can flag as not a problem, fixed, awaiting, or need staff help. How do I become an administrator? If you have been around for a while, other users will notice your good work. If another user notices this work, they may nominate you and add your name to Tagalog RuneScape Wiki:Requests for adminship. Discussion will then take place by fellow editors in order to determine if there is consensus that you should become an administrator. Be careful, please! If you are granted access, we ask that you exercise care in using these functions, especially the ability to delete pages and their history, to delete images, and the ability to block IP addresses. You can learn about your powers at the Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide. You should also take a look at the pages linked from the Wikipedia:Administrators' reading list before using any of your admin abilities. I need help from an administrator Sometimes in the course of editing content on a wiki you need access to some of the special protected functions of an administrator even though you haven't gone through the process of becoming an administrator yet. For most reasonable requests that will be seen by all of the administrators (instead of just on their individual talk pages), please make a request on User:Rswfan/Administrator requests. You can also bring up issues that may require administrator intervention, or perhaps you've simply made a whole bunch of mistakes and may need an experienced editor to help clean up a bunch of pages you've created by mistake. Be forewarned: Repeated requests to this page that demonstrate your maturity and competence in terms of features that can help improve this wiki will likely get you nominated to become an administrator to help out with these tasks. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power, include: *'IP addresses' - Visitors who haven't "signed in" can still do most things, including editing articles. *'Registered/Logged-in users' can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, hold a watchlist, maintain preferences, and mark edits as minor. Registered accounts four or more days old can edit semi-protected pages. See to sign yourself up! *''' Rollbacks''' are regular users that have been entrusted with the rollback button. All sysops, helpers, and Wikia staff also have this button. The rollback button automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. See for a list. *''' Bots''' have their edits flagged with a "b" in recent changes and whose edits are hidden by default. A minor edit made by a bot to a user talk page will not trigger any notifications. See for a list. *''' Administrators (sysops)' - see What can administrators do? *' Bureaucrats''' can turn other users into rollbacks, sysops and bureaucrats. They can also revoke any of these powers except bureaucrat. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff or Helpers on projects that do not have an active bureaucrat. Sysoppings are recorded in . *''' Helpers''' also have global sysop powers, but are interns or volunteers working for Wikia and not regular editors. Helpers can add bot, rollback, and sysop. They can also revoke any of these powers except sysop. See for a list as well as Wikia Helper Group. *''' Staff''' are employees of Wikia Inc. They can add and remove any user access level and have full sysop powers on all of Wikia. In addition, they can see the IP of any logged in user using the checkuser function. They can also use the oversight function to delete revisions of a page so that only other Wikia staff members can view or restore them. See for a list as well as Wikia Staff. List of administrators :An asterisk (*) denotes a user with bureaucrat status. Active administrators #Rswfan* #5chidori* #Japol1 See also * Administrators